Healing Scars
by AChapman78
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a quiet 16 year-old girl . InuYasha Takahashi is a popular 16 year-old half dog demon . They both go to Shikon Academy where demons and humans live in peace. InuYasha has no interest in anybody until he gets partnered up with Kagome. Once he finds out about her little secret a voice in his head tells him to protect her and make her feel safe again.
1. The Project

I do not own Inuyasha only the story

* * *

' sentence...' = thought.

Chapter 1

InuYasha's POV:

"Miroku, you are one dumbass.." I shook my head in disapproval .Of course Miroku decided it would be smart, while getting our books from the lockers , to grab Ayame's ass while she wasn't looking. Koga , her boyfriend, was standing right there. Next to him. Like 5 inches. Koga literally shitted a brick! There was locker doors ripped off and papers everywhere. Poor custodian will be there for hours. If I wasn't there, my dear friend would be indented in the wall. It was so bad it could have been on MTV . Got both him and Koga 5 detentions to spend this week and next week. He ,I swear, needs help...

"I told you Ayame has a boyfriend! Ya dipshit!" I knocked him upside the head with my notebook causing him to wince.

Miroku looked back to Koga , who was all the way across the class room. He cracked his knuckles causing Miroku to jump in his seat.

"Ugh..." He put his head down and placed the ice pack on the back of his neck.

"I know... I couldn't help it! Booty was calling me! I know you have taken a peek once! you saw how big and round it is!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front of the classroom 'He'll never learn ,that bouzo. But then again he is right , it is pretty big. Bigger than most of the girls at this school.'

It was last period in Mrs. Sakura's Class. Mrs. Sakura is a panther demon and one of the best teachers you can find out there. Students all the time like to go to her for anything. She wasn't here yet so some girls in the back were gossiping, boys in the front were debating who was the hottest 'chick' at this school was ,and a group of students were coping off each others homework. I just sat there staring at the board bored to death.

"Ugh... when is she arriving?" I moaned and leaned back in my chair.

As if on cue she walked into the door. "Alright everyone! Wait no more! Now get in your seats and hush. We have lots to discuss!" She rushed to her desk to drop the piles of papers and books. Then she sat on top of her desk and faced everyone with a paper in her hand. Everyone did as told and gave her all their attention. She always says " If I treat you with respect I would like the same back". So everyone listens and obeys her. "Alrighty then , now that I got your attention. I would like to announce that we have a project to do!" At that moment you heard moans , groans ,and sighing. 'Great! just what I need another damned project!' I thought to myself . " I know! I know! Hush! Quiet... This time you will have partners. I picked them out so don't ask me if you can 'choose your own partner!' You will be researching the feudal era! How they lived, what their life style was like , and yada yada yada . All that will be in the packet I give out later in the day. Then when you get all the information, you will write an essay with your partner. Then when you are done with that you will present in front of the class what you learned." She smiled

"Oh! let me get the list of partners. Excuse me..." She hopped down and went to scavenge through her belongings.

Just then I felt Miroku tap my shoulder. "What do you want, Miroku?" I didn't bother to turn to face him. I'm too lazy.. "Jeez... I was just wondering who you wanted to be your partner. I want Saki bec..." "Miroku, I hope this doesn't offend you.. But I couldn't give a flying fuck right now.." I didn't mean for that to sound harsh, I just want to get the day over with already.. "Whatever man... quit being slump!" 'What the fuck does slump mean? Ugh! I swear I worry about him'

"Ah! Here it is!" She popped up from underneath her desk. Then she went to the spot she previously was .

"Ok!.. Aio with Ginta , Mika with Yuri , Ayame with Yura , Saki and Miroku , Sango with Sara Asano , Rin with Hojo , Kohaku with Kaguya , Suki with Koga and... Kagome with InuYasha.." At that I heard small gasps , 'awe man's , and a bit of snickering . I heard one girl some where behind me say "That bitch is partnered with him?" In the most ANNOYING fucking way ever.

Kagome... Where have I heard that name before? I looked to the right side of me to see if any faces would click with the name. I see one girl playing with her gum , I'm pretty sure that's Saki. Another trying to hide the fact that she is texting , I think.. that's Kaguya..

"Wait! Mrs. Sakura , You mean InuYasha Takahashi?!"

I whipped my head to face where the voice is coming from. Yep that's Kagome Higurashi. Pale skin ,long raven black hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side,a black long sleeve, denim skinny jeans , and black and white converses. I had her in my fifth grade class.. She was different then.. Usually wore bright colors and sundresses ALL the fucking time. I didn't even notice her in this class and its been like the fourth week in school.. Shit man i need to pay attention more. She looked very apprehensive about me being her partner. I just had to chuckle to myself. 'Do I make her nervous to where she doesn't want to be my partner? Ha! I am awesome!'.

"Yes... Ms. Higurashi.. There is only one InuYasha."

'Damn right bitch! there is only one! And I'm the one and only!'

Kagome's jaw dropped. "But! But... Is there someone else you can partner me up with?!"

The whole class went silent . You would be able to hear a pin drop. What the fuck... No one has EVER asked to replace me!

"Well.. That's one way to show your gratitude." I shot her a dirty look.

And she rolled her eyes at me.. WAIT WHAT? SHE ROLLED HER LITTLE EYES AT ME! Who does she think she is?! THE WICKED BITCH OF THE WEST? I'm about to slap a hoe!

"I'm sorry Kagome . The only one left is Midoriko, but she is in recovery from her car accident and wont be back until long after the project is due.."

Midoriko was driving out of the parking lot when some stupid teenagers were racing and she wasn't paying attention when they hit her. Dumbasses were going 70mph. Left her with a fractured neck, broken leg and arm ,and a concussion .

"Then can i do it by myself!?" she raised her voice.

"Sorry Kagome.." Mrs. Sakura shrugged.

"This is bullshit!" Stood up and slammed her clenched fist on the desk.

Mrs. Sakura did NOT look pleased! Her eyes were so wide , she looked like Bugsby from Bedtime stories.

"Kagome! When I'm done discussing this project ,you can march your little behind up to the principle's office!" Mrs. Sakura got up and went behind her desk to write an office pass. Just then Kagome jumped back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest with the most angry expression ever! Everyone just sat there bug eyeing the girl who tried to reject me . 'Bitch deserves it!'. "What are you all staring at?!" She barked and they looked away.

Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her? NOTHING! There is nothing to hate about this sexy beast! I don't get it!

Mrs. Sakura finished the slip and slapped it on Kagome's desk , still clearly annoyed..

"Where was I? Oh yes.. It is going to be a 10 page essay ,no more ,no less. It is going to be due October 4 you have nearly a month to finish so NO excuses! You are able to use the internet for information, but in the meantime you can use the text books or the books I have in the book case over there , they are strictly on the feudal era. Now Sango.." Mrs. Sakura looked at Sango , who was in the front row. "Can you take Kagome to the principles office."

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't Bother.. I don't need an escort." Kagome said as she closed her books and gathered her things to put them in her shoulder backpack. Grabbing her slip , she stomped her way to the door.

"You all can start your projects." With that said everyone went to their partners and she went to her computers

"Oh my God! That was hilarious! You got REJECTED!" Miroku did this really retarded deep voice on 'rejected' and started laughing

I turned around and looked straight into his eyes. That was the best fucking death glare I have ever made in my existence. "Shut up bouzo .. how many times were you rejected?". I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing when I saw him bite his lip and take a deep breath. "There's a difference ,ok.."

"Yeah, whatever.." I turned to face the front again. I grabbed my text book from underneath my desk and started to jot down notes for "Kagome's" and my project.

"This is going to be fun.." I sighed

* * *

Okay well that's chapter 1 tell me what you think if I get good feedback I'll continue! So please review!

No hate please! Remember first fanfic

-A


	2. Call me when you're ready

I do not own InuYasha only the story line

* * *

'Sentence...' = Thoughts

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV:

"Kagome, this is so not like you.. You never get any detentions.." Dr. Kaede spoke finally after a few minutes of just staring at the slip Mrs. Sakura wrote.

Dr. Kaede is the principle of Shikon Academy and is a noble priestess from Kami knows how long ago.

"What happened?" Now she had her hands clasped together on the desk and her head tilted to the side with a concerned look.

I shrugged. 'KISS it , Keep It Simple Silly.' Mom always told me that whenever I had stupid narrative stories I had to write in school. I would go all out crazy when it came to writing , trying to find the right words ,trying to make it make sense ,Trying to make it the right length . It was the only thing that kept me calm when I wanted to rip some ones head off.

She sighed. "Kagome , What happened?" Now in a more forceful tone.

"Got angry , Blew up , I'm human , it happens but it wont happen again..It is just a one time thing.." I dropped my head . Even though I'm still pissed , I cant have an attitude to Dr. Kaede. She was one of the people who help my mom , me , and Souta.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about this incident.. You do know the consequences for this right?"

I nodded

"Is this friday okay?"

"Yeah."

She finished writing down the detention paper and gave it to me.

"How about you sit in the hall way till class dismisses" She smiled at me and I nodded a bye.

I walked out into the red and white hallway. To the right of the door they keep chairs there for students who need to talk to the principle or in trouble.

Once I sat down I dropped my bag to the side. I leaned my head against the wall to get comfy and watched as demons , humans , and half breeds walked by. I saw some staring and a few giggling while whispering to their friends. I might not have super hearing but ANY one could tell they are starting something "worth" sharing about me. Probably something stupid like "Kagome got sent to the principles office for going down on some jock in the locker rooms" yeah something to that aspect cuz' that's my school. I don't even know why they do it! I'm the girl who is good and once I do something bad , everyone is on my ass. I see kids all the time , sitting right here, for far more worse stuff than what I did and they get as popular as the gum beneath my shoe.

'This is taking forever...' I looked at my watch 'UGH! Only 10 minutes passed! What the fuck...' I sighed I as began to take my writing homework out and started on the prompt.

OXO

* DING DING DING *

'Oh , 40 minutes already passed..' I thought to myself as I put my things together and placed them into my bag.

Students then filled the hallways, I could've sworn I just saw someone mouth the words "Help me" before their head dissapeared in the flood of students, so I will just wait here until everything is clear.

'NOW'S MY CHANCE! RUN BITCH RUN!' I began to trot to the front doors of the school but a certain annoying hanyou decided to just pop out of no where and stand in front of me. Of course I ran into his chest , man that shit is hard!, and fell on my ass. He just laughed! Oh my Kami! Really? What a dick..

"Okay, what do you want now?" I got back up and brushed the dirt off my pants

"Why don't you want to be my partner Higurashi?" He put his hands on his hips with a deep annoying questioning like tone

I ignored his question "1. Don't call me by my last name! Okay! 2. I will be able to go to your house to work on the project" I tried to just walk passed him but of course he just scooted in front of me... again

"Oh so now you want to be my partner. That is so not bi-polar , Higurashi."

... Can I slap him? No that will put me in more trouble. I closed my eyes, put my clenched fist to my side, took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again.

"Never mind... Ill do it by myself!"

"No! It's called 'Partners' for a reason" He crossed his arms and looked straight into my eyes .

I'm going to kill him! I swear I'm going to kill him, I dont need any supernatural powers to whoop some hanyou's ass!

"Fine!" I took the sharpie that was hanging out of my book bag pocket and grabbed his arm. I wrote my cell number on the back side of his hand.

"There! Now you can call me when you are ready to begin the project" I pushed out a quick 'sarcastic' like smile and walked passed him. At the corner of my eye I saw a smirk form on his lips. Did he purposely do that to get my number?! Ugh! That prick! Another reason why I hate people!

I went to the front door and waited for Sango ,my best friend, at the column like I always do.

OXO67u8

InuYasha's POV:

Wow, I didn't even have to work to get a girls number! Although it was funny to see her angry with her nose scrunched up , just like she did in 5th grade, and she looked like a little kid that asked for a cookie and the parent said 'No'.

I walked out to the parking lot to my 2013 Camaro and drove off. I don't live far from here but it is a good distance .

But, what is wrong with her? Why is she in that pissy mood. Could it be that its that time of the month? Yeah that's probably it! But she doesn't need to act like a bitch! Does she? Girls are fucking confusing creatures ,more confusing then demons , humans , and half-breeds combined.

I pulled into my drive way and parked the car in the garage .

"Hi sweety!" My moms voice reached my ears from the kitchen across the hall.

"Hello mother" I kissed her cheek as I went to the refridge. What can I say I'm a momma's boy! I'll do anything to make her happy. She is one of the most nicest people you will ever meet. I noticed that she had a bunch of paper work in front of her. Probably from my father's buisness , She is like the paperwork person.. I think.. My father owns InuTashio Inc. He is the one who makes companys then sells them and makes a bunch of deals.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked as I grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter.

"Oh just some buisness stuff your father hasn't finished.. Of course he leaves me to do it. You know I bet he doesnt even know how to do this!" She chuckled to herself while she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"So how was school?" She asked

"Oh you know the usual except my history project partner hates my guts.." I took a bite out of my snack.

"Why do you say that?"

"She made a whole big deal about it in class , literaly cursed out the teacher!" I silently giggled at the image of Kagome angry.

"Oh my! Why would she do that? I mean your not that bad!" She tried to hold back a laugh.

"Thanks.." I took another bite.

"You know im messing with you. So who is this girl?" She asked.

"Oh no one really just a Kagome chick" I took a few more bites.

"Wait, did you say Kagome?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Kagome Higurashi... Why?"

"Oh my! I knew her mother! We were best friends back then! I wonder how she is doing. I havn't heard from her since her husband died... Man that must have been rough poor Kagome was only 7..I wonder if she still remembers me...Anyways it was tragic.. Apperantly she found someone months after he passed and remarried.. I havn't heard from her since." Her hand was now to her mouth and she had this really sad look on her face as if she ran all the sad memories in her head.

So Kagomes father died when she was only 7.. Kami I feel awful.. My father was always busy to where I only saw him at the dinner table ,but not being able to see my dad at all.. I couldn't do it..

"How did her father die?"

"He had cancer... Mayumi , her mother , blocked everyone out for at least two weeks ,even Kagome . I actually took her in for that time period."

"Oh... Wait she stayed here? I think I would have remembered.."

"You went on a camping field trip for the summer when it happened."

"Well I'm sorry about... you losing your friend.."

"Yeah.. I am too." Then she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked

"Oh Ramon." I began to walk in the hallway.

"InuYasha, You have a family brought up in millions of dollars... yet you still want ramon noodles.."

"Yep!"

I Walked up the spiral staircase and into my room.

"Oh bed how I missed you today!" Then I faceplanted into the best thing I ever bought and passed out. I'll do homework later...

OXO

Kagome's POV:

I always wait here by the door for Sango , it's either she goes to Taijiya lessons or we go to her house. I don't go home unless it's important , Onigumo isn't there , or it's late at night. Onigumo is my step-father , I hate him with a passion. He is one bastard that you will never want to meet. So I don't know what my mom saw in him years ago.. She want's to leave. I know she does , You can tell when you look in her eyes.. You can see she is scared and terrified and hopeless. I dont know what it is but he has some hold on her and I am sick of it AND him!

"What's wrong?" I snapped out of my daze when my best friend snapped her perfectly pink polished nails infront of my face.

"Oh nothing.."

"You sure? You looked completely zoned out." We started walking out of the gigantic double doors.

"Yeah, just tired.."

"Kagome... I know that excuse all too well.." She bumped my rib with her elbow and gave me sad smile.

"Onigumo is up to his munipulative shit again..." I stared at my feet and played with my thumbs..

"You want to talk about it, boo?" She put her arm around me. This is why Sango is my best friend , she is comforting ,very supportive and considerate. With out her I think I would already be in a coffin 6 feet down. And some how whenever I'm with her I can forgot what is happening at home. I can forget that my life sucks. When I'm with her its like I am able to feel happy and not depressed...

"Maybe later because you have your taijiya lessons today. Remember?"

"Oh shit!" Her eyes went wide. "Hurry lets get in my car and go!" She grabbed my arm and ran , almost pulling it out of its socket.

Once she got in the car , she put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"Don't you think it's kinda ironic that Mrs. Sakura asked me to walk you to your doom of all people!" She laughed .

"I know right!" I smiled

"So..." She had this big goofy grin on her face.

"Yes?"

"What was up with that whole 'oh no! not Inuyasha!'" She put one hand on her cheek and spoke in a minnie mouse like voice. Great, the question I have been trying to avoid...

"Really? You have to be shitting me right now.. You of all people should know why..."

She scrunched up her lips and put her hand to her chin sherlock holmes style.

"Oh yea... true.. But still doesnt mean you need to go all 'It's the end of the world'" She glanced back at me

"I know.. I just had a lot on my mind and I was already angry" I looked down to my lap and fiddled around with my fingers. I do that when I feel guilty or sad. So does my mother so I think I get it from her.

From then on it was silent and I was okay with that . I just looked out the window and rested my head on my hand. I often get relaxed when I watch the various shades of greens and browns and all sorts of colors from flowers mix and blend in. Its like a never ending painting, til you get to your destination.

Before I knew it we were there.

"Kagome! Get out of the car!" She slammed the door and ran inside before I could even get the seat belt around my fat ass.

"Sango , you are going to kill me!" I rolled my eyes and sluggishly made it inside the building.

It used to be a gymnastics studio until the owner sold it to the founder of this place. They just took out the bars and the beams and stitched to dummys and a weapons arena.

You walk in and see a desk , Thats where you sign in, Then go through the double doors and then there are bleachers to the right for parents and siblings to watch to the left is where the blood , sweat and tears come in. I dont know how many time I had to run up to Sango's beat up body and dump cold water on her to wake her ass up. This day and age demons and humans get along but they still have lessons for anyone who wants to do it. Sango comes from a long line of demon slayers so she wants to continue the tradition. I feel bad for her though, She has been doing this since she was 5 and while girls were going on dates and going to parties , she was stabbing dummies and going over different types of fighting styles. She is very good though! Freaking at the highest rank in demon slaying. If only I had talent like that..

I watched as my friend kicked , punched , pushed , and slapped her opponent and with each hit I couldnt help but cringe. You can tell she was becoming a big toll on the other guy based on his facial expressions. Just then he threw a punch and she lunged to the side grabbing his arm and pulling him passed her to where his back was facing her . At that moment she jumped in the air and used both feet to kick him down, she used so much forced she did a back flip and landed on her stomach. I heard that gasp of air and the mentor helped her up and grabbed both her arms , holding them above her head so she can catch her breath better.

"Take deep slow breaths" I heard him say. The other dude was passed the fuck out and was being carried into the nurses room in the back of the gym.

"Sango! Are you alright?" Still holding her arms up , she gave me a nod and continued to take open-mouth gulps of air.

After a few minutes the mentor told her to go get water and to get dressed into her other closed.

I sat up from the bleachers when I saw Sango approaching me.

"Hey kiddo you still alive?" I asked as I grabbed her back pack, Wow she ran in here so fast I didnt even see her grab her tiny dufflebag.

"Yeah, I just cant feel my body..." She chugged down some water from her water bottle.

"Yeah , I wouldn't either if I had to do this shit 4 times a week!" We then walked out of the gym.

"I know , But lets hurry home because I feel disgusting! You know how I hate dry sweat!"

"You're such a girl..." With that she got that the car started and we headed out. Luckly she lived like 2 minutes away because it was taco tuesday and I am hungry! Plus her mom makes the best soft tacos! My mouth is watering already.

She pulled into the driveway and parked her car next to Mrs. Hitomi's , Sango's mom, car.

"Okay lets go get those tacos" She grabbed the bag from the back seat and got out , I followed.

"Good afternoon, girls!" said as we walked through the door. She was reading a book in the living room which was next to the door.

"Hi mom!"

* * *

Ok everyone! That's chapter 2! I worked hard on this one and i really like how it came out! I would like to thank the people who reviewed , followed , and favorited me!

THANK YOU! :3

Okay so you all now know alittle about Kagome and her past but dont worry there will be more later on!

So tell me what you all think! If it was good or needs more work!

-A


	3. He called?

I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 3

InuYasha POV:

*Knock Knock*

I opened my eyes ,still lying face down on my bed .

"InuYasha , foods ready." My father announced from the other side of the door. I can tell he walked away because I heard the clinking of the bottom of his shoes get lower and lower.

'Damn how long did I sleep' I thought as I sat up in bed and stretched. After that I looked to my clock that sat on my night stand, 5:38.

I don't want my father to be mad so I shouldn't waste much time . Dog demons have short tempers and you best be walking the other way when you see one on a rampage . Otherwise you'll look like shredded paper. So I sluggishly made my way to the door.

I was about to twist the knob , but I noticed Kagome's number. Which reminded me to put in in my phone later.

"Nah.. I'll forget" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and added her as a contact. I still can't believe it was that easy to get it from her... I chuckled.

"InuYasha!"

"Jeez doesn't he know what patience is?"

"What did you say young man?!" Fuck, I forgot he could hear me..

"Nothing I'm coming!" I launched myself downstairs. As soon as was there my father was at the far end of the table reading a news paper, he is so old fashioned, while my mother was bringing a plate of Chicken Masala to my father. Mmmmm.. that smells amazing! I can feel the senses in my nose exploding from how good this smells.

" What are you waiting for sweety?" My mom said as she placed the plate in front of my father, still reading that news paper.

"Oh , nothing." I pulled my seat out and sat down , my plate already there. My mother sat down and placed her napkin on her lap, still smiling .

"Dig in!" At that we started eating.

"So how was work, honey?" She asked dad.

"Oh, pretty good.." He put the fork in his mouth.

"What happened to Ramon?" I asked as I swallowed.

"I'm going to get some tomorrow" She said between chews. With that the rest of the dinner was silent.

Kagome's POV:

I sat on Sango's bed with my knees to my chest. Sango is down stairs talking to her mom about something. I love coming here , her mom is so nice and caring. If only I was able to live here I probably wouldn't have half of my issues now, I probably wouldn't be hurting physically and mentally. Ever since my dad died , it's been so hard.. I wish my dad was here. If he was here he would probably kill Onigumo for what he has done to me and my mom. Since my dad died I've been putting up with Onigumo's abusive ways. I don't understand how someone can be so mean. Just last night he called me a whore and my slapped face. Hard enough to sting but not enough leave a mark. The worst part was my mother wasn't there to protect me, she was working at the diner . I don't even think she knows what he does. Grabbing me by my hair, he pulled me into the kitchen. Before I knew it there was a knife in his hand, he placed the tip onto my neck and told me that he would kill me if I told anyone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. It's Sango , she has a sad look on her face . Curious , I was about to ask her why, but then I realized the sides of my face was wet with tears I've been holding back for a while. She grabbed me and cradled me in her arms causing me to sob harder.

After a few seconds she asked "Baby girl do you want to talk about it?" She glided her fingers through my hair, making me more at ease, while I placed my head on her lap. I nodded and told her what happened last night.

"I swear I will personally walk over there and slit his throat." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I just wish it could all be over.." My voice barely above a whisper. I gently rubbed my index finger over my wrist that was covered in white lines. I guess Sango noticed because she grabbed my arm , pulled my sleeve down , and examined it.

"Did you?!" She asked while looking my arm over and over again as if it was a math problem she couldn't get right . I shook my head, I haven't cut in a couple weeks. When Sango saw me do it more often she got angry with me, she told me " Times those by 5 and you'll see that many on me!" I hate it when she does that, it just makes it harder. People that go through this stuff has enough on their plate as it is and doing that makes is twice as hard. It was okay for me to do it to myself but not Sango.. It's just not her.. And I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her.

She gave me back my arm finally. "Okay, now lets get off of this subject." She gave me a small smile. She took both of her thumbs wiped underneath my eyes, forcing me to lie on my back and stare at her.

"let's talk about InuYasha!" She smiled and gave a "thumbs up". I just sat there staring at her blankly.

"Come on!" She pushed my shoulder. 'Ugh..' I rolled my eyes.

" Did you see him in the halls? Did you try to talk to hi.."

"I saw him in the hall. He asked me why I didn't want to be his partner. Of course I didn't tell him. I told him I would do the project by myself , he got all 'No its called partners for a reason', I gave him my number and then I left him there! There happy Sango!"

"InuYasha has your number!?" She now looked like a owl with her wide eyes. "Omg! what if you guys turn out to be like one of those cheesy movies where the boy and the girl barely know each other and then they end up falling in love!" She squealed.

"Sango did you forget why I didn't want to be his partner in the first place?!" I asked. " You know I'm not a people person , well I just hate people period. But any way you know InuYasha is like the most popular guy there and then all his little sluts will start to think that I want to get together with him and then that's more drama! Remember what happened to Hojo in middle school? I kept getting threats and I got locked in the shower room for the whole day! Plus you know how he is! Rude! And I don't need any more shit.. I already have enough on my plate as it is." I gasped for air.

"He is only rude when he wants to be.." She mumbled.

"You're siding with him! What the fuck?" I jumped up and glared at her.

"Ok ,ok ,ok I'm sorry." She put her arms up like a runaway criminal that just caught by the popo. "I wont side with him anymore..."

"Thank you!" I leaned back against her headboard.

"When do you think he's gonna call ya?!"

"UGH!" I grabbed her pillow and chugged it at her perfect face. The force made her fall off her bed and on the floor. For a few seconds I thought I killed her because she didn't pop her head up with her usual death glare. But I was sooo wrong.. She quickly grabbed my ankle and pulled me onto the floor with her.

"Ahh! Sango!" Now she was on top of me and holding my arms above my head to keep me put.

"Ha! Payback's a bitch!" I struggled to get loose but she just sat on me and laughed. Probably because I looked like a walrus trying to be free.

All of a sudden she cocked her head toward her bed. Then I realized why. My phone was ringing. She lessened her grip on my hands and I quickly pushed her away from her bed knowing what she was trying to do.

"Sango don't even think about it!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and launched myself at the direction the noise was coming from.

Sango sat on the floor defeated while I hunted through my bag.

I froze for a few seconds stunned . Wow ,he actually is calling I angled my phone to show Sango the caller id.

"It's InuYasha"

InuYasha's POV:

Damn, it is taking her forever to answer her fucking phone. I was about to just hang up and do it tomorrow ,but she answered.

"Hello?" She said calmly.

"Kagome?"

"Hi" She said.

"Hey I was wondering when you would want to start the project." I felt a smirk form on my lips.

"He wants to know when I want to start the project." I heard her whisper.

"Say Now!" I heard another girl say

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry! Say now!" The girl whispered. I heard Kagome 'ugh!'

"We can start today.." She said barely above a whisper.

"Okay , Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked while I reached for the keys on my nightstand , but stopped when...

"No I'll have Sango drop me off ,just text me the address."

"Oh..Okay." I said a little disappointed that she tried to reject me once again...

"See you there." With that she hung up.

* * *

Okay every body this is chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait But I'll be uploading the next one soon, I promise!

So yeah Kagome's step father is abusive and Kagome self harms how depressing...BUT soon that'll change since Prince charming Inuyasha comes in!

Or will it 0_0! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Tell me whatcha think by reviewing!

-A


	4. Let's Start

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 4:

Inuyasha's POV:

"So... you're having someone come over?" My mom spoke from the arch way of my door. She was carrying a laundry bin full of her and my fathers clothes.

"Yeah in fact it's Kagome.." I jumped on my bed back first putting my hands behind my head and shutting my eyes.

"Oh! Good! Well mister you should clean your room . I don't want her thinking that we live in a barn because this is not how I raised you." She gestured her free hand in a circular motion to the floor covered in clothes and school work.

My eyes shot wide open and I sat up. "Oh shit!" I mean I don't want her to come in here feeling disgusted.

"Inuyasha! language!"

"Sorry mom!"

"Mhm... Clean your room.." She closed the door and left.

I grabbed all the dirty clothes and put in my hamper that was hiding in the bathroom. Grabbing all my paper work , I put it in my backpack and put it under my desk in the right corner. Oh almost done. Hmmm... I rushed around my room throwing random coke cans in the garbage , Putting shoes back in my closet , and organizing my desk.

*Ding dong*

Kagome's POV:

"Oh my Kami! You're going to Inuyasha's house. Do you know how many girls wish they could go there." Sango grabbed me by my shoulder and shook me like rag doll.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my Kami Sango.. Get a grip will ya? If you like him then ask him out!" She stopped dead in her tracks as if a light bulb went off somewhere in the brain of hers then pushed me up on her bed.

"I got to make you look good." She's ignored me and grabbed her make up bag , pulling out masscara , eyeliner , lip gloss ,and blush.

"Um no.." I pushed her make up filled hands away from my face.

"No!" She shouted. "At least do eyeliner! It makes your eyes pop!" She exagerated 'Pop' with a firework explosion with her hands.

'Shes a pain in my ass.' I thought slouching.

"Fine. Give it to me." I snatched the pencil out of her hand and went to the wall mirror beside her dresser.

"Thank you!" She sat on her bed with a grin on her face while I out lined my eyes.

"There lets go." I threw the pen at her ,grabbed my bag and walked out of the room.

"Just trying to help!" She followed suit after me downstairs. I love Sango ,but she can be a bit too much. She always tries to make me wear girly stuff like dresses and high heels. Dont get me started with the skirts... It's just not me!

"Kagome , are you going to eat with us?" Mrs. Hitomi popped her head out of the archway that connects the kitchen and the dinning room, I guess she was starting dinner. I was about to open my mouth , but Sango decided to do the honors of answering for me.

"Sorry mom I'm dropping Kagome off at her boyfriends." I nudged my elbow into her rib cage and she let out a grunt.

"Oh! Hopefully I can meet the young man!" She smiled.

"No, Sango is joking! about the whole boyfriend thing... but maybe she can bring me some tacos tomorrow for lunch?" I headed to the door and stopped in front of the door waiting for her response. She is like a 2nd mom to me.

"Ok dear Have fun!"

"Ok bye!" Sango said as she ushered me out the door.

We rushed into her car and she started the ignition then we were off.

"Put his address into the thingy my mom gave me." She pointed to the gps.

"Ok." I quickly typed it in.

"This thing is a life saver! Don't know how many times this saved me when I had that babysitting job in the summer." She announced when the thing beeped letting me know theres a route.

"Oh wow 10 minutes away!" I showed her the screen.

"Oh okay cool." She grabbed it and placed it on her windshield and started to follow the trail.

"Are you nervous?" She spoke with a goofy grin on her face.

"Psh no... We're just starting a project!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Well... a little because when I started to cut in 7th grade, I guess someone noticed it and a rumor got passed around like a forest fire. Everyone called me suicidal and cutter... No one talked to me except Sango, she accepted me for who I was. Anyway I never really got asked to hang out or go to the mall or movies with anyone else. I'm the ackward loner.

"Okay Whatever.." She smirked. "Are you going to need a ride home?"

"Uh... Yeah... I'm not going to have InuYasha drive me home.."

"Because we all know that the bad boy *clears throat* Inuyasha will bring home the good girl *clears throat* You and then some bad things happen in the dark!?" She interrupted.

"Um, No. First, you're sick. Second,Onigumo found out that I was with a boy all hell will break loose remember last time I was 'with' a boy." I said while quoting 'with' with my fingers. One time we were out by the mall christmas shopping and I bumped into one of my guy friends from school . Onigumo constantly called me a slut and that I shouldn't give into boys like a street walker, guessing he means prostitute... He's unbelievable.

"Excuses , Excuses..." She shook her head. "Oh! By the way , are you going to City Beach with me this weekend?" She asked. City Beach is like this little area they designated for kids to swim on the lake , but Sango and I likes to go there to hang out. Usually to fish for hot boys on boats and swimming , her words not mine .The Kissisimme river runs for miles, one time we tried to sneak in a gated area to only tube half way but got caught so we had to tube for a full 5 hours , talk about a sun burn. Then again, I did look okay in a tan.

"Oh! Yeah, Sure I'm not doing anything." I nodded.

"KK, cool." She smiled and turned to focus on the road.

I grabbed my phone out of my pockect ,sending my mom a text saying I wont be home till later on ,dont worry about me , yada yada yada..

"Wow the houses here are FUCKING huge!" She shouted but I didnt look. After a few second of texting my mom , Sango annouced "We're here."

"Holy shit..." Those words escaped my mouth. His house was gated with a lovely french style gate that atomatically opens for you. The drive way was just dirt with trees that hovered over the car , but it reminded me of Spain. As you got closer you can see fragment of beige through the canapy trees."Kami..." The house was extravagant. It is a 3 story house ( I think I can't really tell) It was covered in spainish vines that reached all the way to the top of the two columns that stood right in front of the double doors. The garage was separate from the house but it was connected by two tinier columns and a sky light . I'm Not really sure but I think a saw a pool in the space between the house and the garage. You know, It kind of looked like a spainish themed White House.

"This place make my house look like shit.." I finally was able to get the words out of my mouth.

"Ok , go get em' tiger!" She said still eyeballing the beautiful scenery.

I got out, grabbing my bag and putting it over my shoulder. I waved at Sango while she drove off.

"Ok , lets get this over with." I walked up the steps noticing that there was bench swing to my left and potted plants to my right. This place is remarkable.

I reached my hand up and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds but then a women opened the door.. She looks familiar.

"Kagome!" Her eyes went wide and she took me into a big hug. She let go probably because she noticed I tensed up.

"Oh, you dont remember me,do you?" She put her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I gave her a sad smile.

"You stayed with me for a couple weeks during the summer a few years back.." She smiled "Mrs. Takahashi.."

I felt my eyes go wide."Oh!" I ran into her embrace, the few tears that ran down my cheek held memories that sent me back to the time my father died.

"Mom.." I pulled away to see a confused look plastered on Inuyasha's face, he was standing on the bottom step of the stairs. I wiped my cheeks with my sleeves while Inuyasha's mom answered him.

"Yes , dear?" She smiled.

"I'll just take Kagome to my room..."He still had his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed.

"Ok , dear.." She looked at Inuyasha then turned to me." It is nice seeing you again." She gave me a warm smile and walked into the kitchen.

Turning back to Inuyasha, I finally got a good look of the house. There was a giant curved staircase to the right when you first walk in and straight forward was the living room with a large window showing the backyard that had a pool ,which was huge . To the right was a dining room with the kitchen behind it that had a beautiful counter island bar kind of thing seperating the kitchen from the rest of the house. Just as extravagant as the outside. The walls and furniture were all white, something different, and the only things that had color were the various plants and art work. Simply beautiful...

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs now with a now relaxed look.

"Yeah.." I said barely above a whisper and started up the stairs. This now feels ackward, why did I have to cry?He probably thinks im a freak, not that I'm not used to it , but still..

Finally at the top of the stairs there is a long corridor and I followed Inuyasha into one of the rooms on the left.

His room was like any other teenage boys room, Blue walls, desk that had a laptop on one side a mini tv the other , guessing for videogames cause there's a xbox one console next to it. Surprisingly his room was quite kept up.

"Okay lets get started. Do you want to start with the textbook or internet.." He gestured to the laptop.

"I can start on the textbook while you look up stuff on google." I grabbed the packet ,with all the requirements on it , out of my book bag.

"Ok. Uh you can sit on my bed you know..." He said as he sat on his desk chair and started up the browser.

As I got comfy on his bed, how weird..., I read to him the list of stuff needed in order to get the grade. He told me to just jot the stuff in a notebook and he'll do the same.

Inuyasha's POV:

20 minutes of hearing the clicks of my keyboard, pages shuffling and the sound of pencil scraping against the paper. I have had enough I need music. I reached over to my doc station and turned on my Ipod.

"Dare me to jump off this Jersey bridge!" Peirce the veil played .'Shit!' I was about to reach for the skip button but then I heard a female voice start singing.

"I bet you never had a friday night like this!"I looked over to find Kagome standing up with huge eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe you listen to Pierce the Veil!" She squealed as I paused the song.

"You listen to them?" I asked somewhat shocked that a girl like her likes this kind of music.

"Yeah! I mean why the hell not? They're amazing! Who else do you listen to?" She moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and sat back down, continuing her notes.

"Sleeping with sirens, Falling in Reverse, We Came As Romans,Black Veil Brides... Need any more?" I grinned while her smile went ear to ear. Even though she was looking down , I can tell. I could sense the excitement coming off of her..

"Wow I never thought that you would be interested in screamo.. Anyways lets play that and continue with this!" She smiled, I pressed replay, and we gathered more info.

"Dare me to jump off this Jersey bridge!

Bet you never had a Friday night like this!

Keep it up Keep it up let's raise our hands!

Take a good look up in the sky and I see red!

Red for the cancer red for the wealthy

Red for the drink thats mixed with suicide!

EVERYTHING RED!

Please wont you push me over for the last time!

Let's scream until there nothing left!

So sick of playing! I don't want this anymore!

The thought of you is no fucking fun!

You want a martyr?! I'll be one!

Because enough is enough

We're done..

You told me "think about it"!

Well I did , I dont want to feel a thing anymore!

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want!

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor!

The thing i think i love will surely bring me pain!

Intoxication , paranoia , and alot of fame

Three cheers to throwing up!

Pubscent Drama queen!

You make me sick I make it worse by drinking late!

SCREAM untill there's nothing left!

So sick of playing! I don't want this anymore!

The thought of you is no fucking fun!

You want a martyr?! I'll be one!

Because enough is enough

We're done..

You told me "think about it"!

Well I did , I dont want to feel a thing anymore!

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want!

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor!

Imagine living like a king one day!

A single night with out a ghost in the walls!

And if the bass shakes the earth underground?!

We'll Start a new revoultion! NOW!

Alright here we go!

Hail marry!

Forgive me!

Blood for blood! Hearts beating

Come at me! This means War!

FUCK WITH THIS NEW BEAT!

oh!

NOW!

Terror begins inside a bloodless vein, I was just a product of the street youth rage

born in this world without a word to say , caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain

I know you well but this aint a game, Blow the smoke in a diamond shape

DYING IS A GIFT SO CLOSE YOUR EYES AND REEEESST INN PEEEAAACCCEE!

You told me "think about it"!

Well I did , I dont want to feel a thing anymore!

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want!

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor!

Imagine living like a king one day!

A single night without a ghost in the walls!

We are the shadows screaming TAKE US NOW!

We rather die then live to rust on the GROUND!

shit"

"That is like my obsession." I heard her say." I have been listening to that non-stop over the week.." Her voice got lower and I sensed a little bit of sadness rubbing off of her. Why? I would ask but I don't want to hit a soft spot. She took a deep breathe." What's your favorite song from them?" She asked while looking up at me. I can feel her eyes piercing into my soul, well not literally. "Bulls in the Bronx." I replied ."Yeah , I like that song too.." She mumbled as she wrote something down. "Okay, What do you say we take a break and get a snack." I turned my rollie chair to face her then placed my hands on the arm rest. She looked up at me, looked at something next to me as if thinking ,then answered. "Sure."

We stood up and walked out of my room. She just follows after me. I had to let out chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing." The grin on my face widened as she interrogated me.

"No, you were laughing at me, weren't you?." I turned around to see her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face which made me bust out a laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not." I turned around, still smirking, and started walking down stair.

When I got down the stairs I decided to ask : "What will you want to eat?" She didn't answer me. "Hey what do yo.." She wasn't behind me.

She was still in the spot where I left her , hands on hips and everything. She is going to be a handful.

"Ugh..." I ran back up where she was.

"Come on..."

"No, not until you tell me why you were laughing at me." She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side like a snotty little brat.

"Ugh..." I grabbed her wrist to pull her ,but she tensed up and her eyes went wide. "Let go of me..." Her tone all serious.

I let out a over exaggerating sigh. "Fine..." I put my hands up surrendering and then in a split I had her over my shoulder kicking and screaming.

"InuYasha drop me right now!" She kept punching in the back, like it hurt.

"Ok." I let loose of my grip to where her upper body fell behind me ,but I caught her in time before her face hit the floor. She was at least 5 inches away from touching the ground.

"AH! INUYAHSA!" She screamed. "You could of killed me!" I brought her back where her hip was lying on my shoulder and zoomed as fast as I can down to the living room. "AH!" She yelped. "Put me down this instant! I demand you to put me down!" She still was pounding on my back. Rolling my eyes , I let her slide off gently . She glared at me while she fixed the wrinkles in her shirt.

"InuYasha ,what's with all the ruckus?" My mom came into the room with her reading glasses on.

Kagome Pointed at me like a child who just got in trouble and is blaming it on the other sibling.

"He-he picked me up and put me on his shoulder and thought it was a good Idea to run around at Kami knows how many miles per hour!Then he almost dropped me on my face!"

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" My father came from the office room behind the living room. He probably heard everything going on.

"I was just playing around!" I overly did my shrug.

"Uh , No you were not! I nearly had a heart attack ON YOUR SHOULDER!" She yelled at me while using her hands to emphasize 'On your shoulders'. I thought it was funny but then I heard my fathers low growl and I tensed up. He can be scary when he's angry!

My mom gave me the InuYasha-you-are-going-to-apologize-now look, she had that look since the day I started kindergarten. Ahhhh good times. I 'ughed' and turned to Kagome.

"I'm sorry.."

"I am terribly sorry ,Kagome, on the behalf of my son. He will be dealt with later." He gave her a reassuring smile and left to continue on the computer.

"Kagome, Honey, Why don't you get your things. I'll drive you home." My mom smiled at Kagome.

* * *

Okay everyone that's chapter 4! 3,355 words! Omg Improvement! I hope you enjoyed it! Of course when they are finally bonding InuYasha messes it up! Typical Hanyou.

Tell me what you think in the review box! If I did good describing the house and all. Or anything in particular.

Anyways thank you all for reading! :)

-A


	5. But, I Need This

I do not own InuYasha.** Warning some of the events in this might be hard for some readers.. :(**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kagome's POV:

"Kagome , Honey , why don't you get your things .I'll drive you home.." Mrs. Takahashi gave me a smile .

I looked at InuYasha and then walked to the stairs. Quickly I ran up them to get to his room. Once in his room I hurried to gather the papers ,books, and textbooks.

I can't believe he did that! He grabbed my wrist! Who does he think he is?! He even touched the marks! But, how did he not notice them? They're pretty big. Maybe he was just caught in the moment? Ew, no, that sounds like something in a romance movie. he was doing stuff so fast that he didn't know! yeah! But, he didn't have to pick me up! He is so UGH!

Once I put the last book in my bag I walked out and headed to the stairs. As I'm walking down each step I notice InuYasha Is in the office talking to father, well I wouldn't say talking. Screaming is more like the word. He was moving his arms everywhere while his dad was pointing at him and shouting. I hope his dad is screaming at him for what he did! He did not have the right to do that to me!

"Oh don't pay attention to them , dear , it's what fathers and sons do.." Mrs. Takahashi said taking me out of my daze. I walked off of the last step of the staircase and she wrapped her right arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get you home.." We walked out of the door and headed to the garage. I observed her as she moved the blanket of vines from a little box, on the box was a button, she pressed it and the garage door opened.

Damn man, They have a Lamborghini, a corvette, a Camaro , and a Harley Davidson . If only I was brought up in this kind of family...

I saw mrs. Takahashi walk toward the corvette and open the driver side door but stopped and looked at me.

"Sweety close your mouth before you catch flies in it.." She giggled and slid inside the expensive vehicle.

I closed my open mouth and felt my face blush a bit. But, That blushiness faded when excitement flowed through me. OH MY KAMI IM RIDING IN ONE OF THE HOTTEST CARS EVER! I hurried to the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Like the car?" She asked probably seeing the ecstatic expression on my face. "Yeah, I never really rode in a car like this before.." I smiled while she started the engine and drove out of the driveway.

"Do you mind if you drop me off at a friends?" I looked to her.

"You don't want to go to your house?" Her brows furrowed.

"Uh , No It's just I'm... eating with my friend Sango, tonight.." She looked at me oddly like she wasn't buying it ,but she shrugged it off and looked to see if cars were coming this way. I told her the address and she continued to drive as if she memorized all the streets and is I don't want to go home.. It's now 8:47 and dark out, Onigumo won't be very pleased to see me come home late at night, I could only imagine what he would do to me. I don't even understand why he does it.. He could be getting a kick out of it? Could be making him feel better about himself? I don't know.. I just want it to end.. completely..

"Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Oh dear, You make me sound so old.. Plus I have known you since you were little you can call me Izayoi."

"Izayoi?" I couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's better." She turned to smile at me. "What is it dear.."

"Has InuYasha always been stubborn?" With that she let out laughter.

"He gets that from his father.." She smiled ,again, while she shook her head. I don't know if you could tell but she is a very happy person..

"That whole incident with InuYasha , that's just him being a goof ball. Just like a normal teenage boy."

"Still..." I said under my breath and looked out the window. I felt my insides churning at how uneasy I felt. Why do I always feel sick when I get nervous it's starting to get really old..

"Kagome.. I don't want to hurt a soft spot ,but what happened? I haven't heard from you all since your father.." Her tone all low... I sighed and then began telling her how my mom found someone new out of the blue a few weeks after my dad passed. Apparently when I was at Izayoi's house for a few weeks during the summer. Onigumo 'Helped' my mother and she fell 'head over heels' for him. I think I just threw up in my mouth.. Anyways.. When my mom picked me up that's when she told me the big news about us moving in with him... I resented her for the longest time. How could she fall in love so fast? After my father died?! I constantly asked her if she even loved him , but all I got was a "Honey, you don't understand." Or a "Come on Kagome, You are going to have to get over it." BUT! after a few years ,more like months, Onigumo started showing his true colors . Ever since then my life is a living hell. Of course I skipped out on telling her that.

"That must have been hard.." She took her hand and held the side of my face, rubbing her thumb against my cheek bone.

"I just had to cope with it I guess.." She took her hand away and put the car in park.

"We're here." I opened the door , got out , and said thank you. "Any time.. Hey if anything is pestering you just let me know I'll take care of it okay sweety." She winked at me and I nodded.

"I'll see you again." With that I shut the door and she drove off.

I quickly ran to Sango's door and knocked it.

"Oh Hi Kagome, What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hitomi answered the door a few seconds after I knocked.

"Hi, i'm sorry for bothering but I need to talk to Sango." I tried my best to pop a smile.

"Yeah... She's in her room." She moved to the side to let me in and I rushed to her room.

Opening her door I saw her look away from her tv. Her smile changing into a concerned look. I quickly shut her door making sure no one is listening on our conversation we're about to have.

"Kags?"walking to her bedside, I sat on her bed.

"He touched them.." I said barely above a whisper. Her eyes went wide realizing what I meant.

"He knows?" She switched the tv off with the remote.

"No he was being a dick and he tried to pull me down stairs by grabbing my wrists. but his thumb rubbed straight across them.. and rested on top of them for at least a few seconds.. I don't know if he noticed it but it scared me.." I looked down hoping he didn't.

"Hey he doesn't know...otherwise he would've asked..." I felt her hand on my forearm. I nodded thinking back to when it happened. He did 'walk' away from it.. kind of.

"What happened?" She asked as she got more comfy figuring that this would take a while.

"Okay so when I got there ,His mom answered the door. BUT Guess who his mom is.. Izayoi.. My moms old friend from when my dad was alive.. she actually took care of me those few weeks while my mom was on the emotional wreck train.. Ok so we had a little moment there and then InuYasha and I went upstairs. Then, we went to his room and started to get facts. He then put some music on , Guess , Just GUESS what his favorite band is! Pierce the veil! okay then we... Continued searching for facts. We decided it would be cool to get a snack or something. He started laughing at me and I wouldn't move until he told me why he was laughing at me, that's when he grabbed my wrist. It was so fast , all I could do was tell him to let go.. when he did , he was about to walk away but he picked me up and over his shoulder he purposely made me almost slid down his back and fall face first! But I screamed and kicked him and punched him and all and then he did something, I don't know what , but all a sudden I'm back on his shoulder like hip to shoulder! I don't even know how he got my fat ass up there in the first place! Hanyou's are fucking strong man.. Oh back to what I was saying.. He then ran down stairs with me and when I say ran I mean turbo boost freaking space ship fast , I thought I was going to throw up on his back! he let me go and then his dad , Which is fucking huge I was at least 3 feet shorter than him! But he is full demon so they are pretty big.. And his mom were standing in front of us. next Izayoi , man it's weird calling her that, told me to get my stuff. then we left. And now i'm here..." I finally put air in my lungs. Sango is all bug eyed from all this information.

It took a few minutes for her to digest it but then she finally answered.

"Damn... That's confusing.. Anyway darling its 9:15 do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure..." I said kind of disappointed that what I was avoiding is now a few feet away...

InuYasha's Pov:

Kagome looked at me a little hesitant then moved towards the stairs. What the fuck just happened..

When Kagome disappeared into my room I looked back at my father in the office. He motioned me to go inside.. Great, why is he making a big deal out of this I was just joking around?! It's not like I murdered her or something. I just thought it would be funny to just to irritate her you know and it was pretty funny you have to admit. The look on her face was priceless. It looked like she was about to shit a brick..

"Yes father?" I closed the door behind me.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" My father never 'curses' so this must be a big deal

"What do you mean? I was just trying to mess around with her!" My father narrowed his eyes at me while standing up.

"You can't be doing that!" He was now in My face pointing at me. " You need to be careful with what you do around her you hear me young man! She is important and if you push her away and make her hate you ,you will regret it forever!" He pushed me back into the bookcase, clearly he is pissed. Everything toppled over me including a couple top shelves.. Shit this is going to hurt..

"Why should I? She is just a partner for a project! its not like she's my mate or anything!" His eyes widened." Why is it such a big deal?! She is just some girl!" I picked myself up of the floor. Yeah his hit hurt , but in a situation like this I will not admit that I'm hurt.

"You can't smell it?" His voice went from harsh to curiously low .

"Smell what?" I furrowed my brows while rubbing the back of my neck.

"How is that possible? I mean it was very faint which is unusual? There has to be a reason why.." He walked back to his laptop and started to type something in.

"What is going on?" I raised my hands.

"Leave son, I need to research something." He didn't even bother looking at me. "Clean up that mess when I'm done.."

"Fine what ever.." I walked out of the office and went into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out to her but I didn't get an answer.. She probably left already with Kagome. She didn't even say bye.. Ah.. what does it matter..

I went through the fridge,grabbed me a monster drink and an ice pack, and ran upstairs in a instant.

Closing the door behind me, I opened the can and started to drink. Carefully I jumped on the bed. What does he mean by 'Be careful with her'? What has gotten into him , is his age finally getting to him? He gets on my nerves so much.. I closed my eyes while putting the ice pack on the back of my head, I hit it on the shelf when he pushed me.

*Ring Ring*

Who the fuck is calling now...

*Ring Ring*

Ugh.. I reached over to see the caller ID. Miroku...

*Ring Ring*

"What do you want?" I asked as I gulped down the deliciousness.

"Well it looks like someone's got their panties in a bunch.."

"No I don't and who says that? Know what never mind.. Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to see if I could come over and hang or something." He answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea with my dad all pissed and everything." I chugged down the can and threw it into the trashcan by my desk. NAILED IT!

"What did you do now?..." I can just tell he is rolling his eyes, he always does when he uses that tone of voice

"Nothing, well I least I think it's nothing. Kagome just.."

"Kagome was at your house this late at night..." I can practically see him with that mischievous smirk on his face and him moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I wasn't fucking her! Miroku you have problems!" I shouted through the phone.

"Well how you said it.. Your dad all angry and then Kagome over at your house this late... It sounds like it.."

"Oh my Kami, we were doing the project! And she wouldn't come down stairs so I pulled her over my should and I ran down stairs. She was all 'Omg you could've gave me a heart attack.' " My voice all girly to mimic her."Dude.. Don't ever do that again.. you scared me for a second.." He laughed. "Anyway my father comes in and is like 'You need to apologize now...' Then my mom offered to take her home and then they left. My dad pulled me into his office and started yelling at me to be careful and some shit.. Then he pushed me into his bookcase causing everything to fall it's just a big mess..." I finished.

"Wow it seems like a big deal to him.." He spoke. "Do you have any idea why he acted like that towards her?"

"No.. Unless.. Nah.. Impossible.."

"SHES YOUR MATE! Dog demons have a keen sense of smell and usually are able to tell who is who's mate! Maybe your father sensed it?! " He said. Wow, Miroku has an intelligent side to him. But its impossible I would've known by her scent.. And I couldn't get anything off of her. All I could sense was her emotion. Every one has a different sent to them but she had nothing..

"I would've smelt it.. but I didn't get anything from her.." I said while sitting up in bed.

"Oh. You'll figure it out some how. Well Anyways I have to get some homework done I'll talk to you later." I said bye and we both hung up.

I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower water , stripped clothing, and hopped in. Today was a long day...

Kagome's Pov:

I stared out of Sango's car window at my front door. I really don't want to go in.. I looked at the clock 9:45.

"Everything will be all right, boo." She hugged me. I nodded to her, hoping she is right. Right now, My stomach is churning and twisting. I swear other peoples' butterflies are calm, mine is like world war 3 up in this bitch. I took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning back to her.

"You call me when something goes wrong.. Okay?" I got out and nodded back to her.

Each step I take to the door makes me want to throw up even more. Each step I take makes my heart beat a little faster. I can feel a trickle of sweat drip down the side of my face. I'm at the door, turning back to see Sango still looking my way. I crack a smile hoping it's believable. I hold my hand out two inches away from the door knob . Even though it's dark out, you can clearly see its shaking uncontrollably. I grab it and turn. It's so quiet that you can hear the knob crackle with each millimeter it turns. Onigumo always leaves it unlocked , he always says "This house is a piece of shit no one would want to break in anyway." I turn back, just before I shut the door, to see Sango drive off. 'This is it' I thought as I swallowed my fear. It's pitch black I can't see a thing. Trying to remember where everything is , I maneuver through. All of a sudden I felt myself tumble over something. fuck. my .life. I hear something fall over ,besides me , and make a huge thud. While i'm praying to kami that no one heard me, I try to get up. I hear and see the lights come on and I stop dead in my tracks. Shit... My heart is now racing. I look up to see Onigumo leaning against the hall way wall next to the light switch.. The worst part is that he holds this sinister grin on his face , meaning he's up to something. I'm still on all fours when he slowly walked up to me my face inches away from his knees. " Pathetic.. Get up.." He hissed through his teeth. Still shaking ,I slowly got up. I stand in front of him not making eye contact. "Where were you? You little cunt.." He all but whispered. Instead of letting his words get to me I walked passed him. "Where do you fucking think you're going bitch!" Wrong move.. He pulled me back by hair causing me to bite my lip and hold back the scream trying to escape my throat. In one swift motion, I was against the front door with his hands over my throat." You think you're smart huh? HUH?" I can feel his upper body pressed against mine. I can feel his chest go in and out , blocking me from breathing. I have "I'm going to die!" repeating in mind over and over again. 'It's either he's going to rape me or kill me...' I thought Feeling the tears go down my cheeks, I did the best I can to sink my finger nails into his skin to get his filthy fingers off of me. By doing this I felt him push me up. My feet no longer touching the floor. Everything is now going blurry. "Burn in hell!" I managed to get out ,but from his grip my voice sounded raspy. "Oh really?" He still holding me by my throat, backed away from the door and threw me down causing me to hit the kitchen table. I screamed in agony as the pain shot through me like lighting. I rolled off the woodened table silently crying. I picked myself off the floor wincing at every muscle movement. My room just a few feet away from me I tried to head towards it. Onigumo ran in front of me. "uh-uh.." He waved his finger at me. Just then I felt the sting of his hand on my face and I tasted blood in my mouth.. I held my face from the impact. He just punched me.. " I will always own you! You will never leave! I have you wrapped around my finger! You think you're so tough and strong? HA! Look at yourself! You are a worthless piece of shit! You can barely even walk! You are broken! YOU ARE NOTHING!" He screamed into my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck and his hair on my face. "I'm through with you. Get out of my face and get to bed you whore.." He spat at my face, walked back into the hall way, and shut his bedroom door.

I sluggishly walked to my bedroom door. Every movement hurt. I placed my hand over the knob and used the remaining energy in me to push the door open. I stripped down to my bra and underwear. I know I promised Sango I wouldn't but right now I need this.. I searched my nightstand drawer for my blade, my trusty friend. I sat there on my bed staring at it in my hand. I watched as the tear reached my thigh. That's when I lost it. I closed my eyes taking the blade to my skin.. I let out a relief gasp as I felt the slight sting of the razor cut through the layer of skin on my thigh, I'm uncontrollably sobbing. One after another after another after another. When I felt my legs go numb I moved to my arm and started again. Taking in more breaths and more stings. I opened my eyes seeing the droplets of blood forming and dripping downward due to gravity. I dropped the blade onto the floor and moved to the bathroom not noticing the blood trail I created on the floor. I looked in the mirror above my sink. My eyes puffy and red, My runny mascara down to my chin, my lip busted with dry blood on it. My neck with a purple hand imprints on it. My shoulder black and blue from when I hit the table. The cuts from my wrist to elbow. Looking down I see my thighs scarred all over again. I see the drops of blood still trailing down my ankles.. Deciding I need to wash up I turned on the shower and waited until I saw fog cover the mirror. Stripping to bare skin I opened the shower curtain and stepped in side. Sitting on the floor of the shower, I watched as the watered down blood swam to the drain. I just sat there enjoying the sting of the water against my open wounds. Enjoying the feeling of water against my face. When the reddened water stopped flowing I turned off the water and got out. wrapping my body up with a towel and putting my hair up in a bun. Seeing the dried blood on the floor, I just walked over it deciding I will clean it up tomorrow before I go to school. Walking through the archway I see that my bedroom floor is worse. Well, fuck.. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. I got dressed and grabbed a wet towel and cleaned up my wood floor. I am so grateful nothing got on my bed , even though it has black covers and sheets. After I finished I climbed into bed and stared at the wall for hours until I didn't have anymore tears to shed and enough courage to fall asleep..

* * *

I know there was a drastic change in the end. But when it comes to stuff like that I just go into depth with it. I take that stuff seriously. I hope I didn't scare anyone.

I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter. If Any of you have questions, or thoughts you can write them in the review box.

(If you even just want to talk about things just pm me , I'll be happy to talk. I have been through something's so I know a bit when it comes to this type of stuff)

Anyways Thank you for reading. Have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day!

-A


	6. Where is Kagome?

do** not own InuYasha,** **Warning some of the events might be unsettling for some readers.. Sorry!:(**

**Sentence...= **Demon talking

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome's POV**:

My eyes are closed but I can see the light shining through the window. Which only means one thing, I slept in late... Shit. Opening my eyes , I put my hand to my head. I have that morning headache I usually get when I fall asleep crying. Everything hurts , even just lying there hurts. Looking to my left , my night stand clock says 11:36. It's already half way through the day no point into getting ready for school. I tried sitting up , but all I can do is wince.

"1,2,3!" I Jumped up "Aw!" The pain shot up my back. I shouldn't have done that. I should have just stayed in bed. Maybe taking a hot bath would help. I grabbed a dry towel from my closet and headed into my bathroom. Standing at the archway I got a slapped in the face with the smell of dry blood. The incident on the floor from last night. Shit.. I'm going to have to clean that. I grabbed the towel I used last night, to clean my bathroom floor, and rewet it. Slowly but surely I leaned down and started scrubbing. 'This is going to be a rough few days.' I thought while grunting. Last time he went crazy like last night I was so shitfaced I wasn't able to go to school for a week. That fucker was lucky that my mom had to go see my aunt in the hospital . He told my teacher that we had a vacation with family up north. Like I said manipulative mother fucker. Finally done I threw the towel into the laundry basket. I slowly took off my shirt ,even though I already was crying from the pain, I had to do it. That's when I saw myself in the mirror.

"Maybe I am pathetic.. Look at me.. I look awful. I cant even protect myself.." My face looked worse than before. You can complete see where he hit my mouth, there is a huge split on the bottom lip, and then just below it has a little bit of bruising. My throat even has a purple line going all the way across my neck. My shoulder looks just detestable.. Covered in black, blue, and purple.

I stepped back and away from the mirror loathing my own self. I took off my pants and panties and started the tub water. I slowly dipped down while the water quickly raised . When it was at the desirable amount I turned it off. Sitting back, I closed my eyes trying to relax , let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. It didn't take long to fall asleep. When you get pushed around like that you are bound to be exhausted. Maybe, when I wake up, this would all be just a nightmare and I wouldn't have to worry about seeing that violating hostile man...

**InuYasha's Pov:**

Where is Kagome? Looking to my left I don't see her in her seat. Is the whole 'picking her up' thing that much of a big deal? I leaned back into my seat. Everyone's working on their projects. Mrs. Sakura is just on her computer, she had us do few pages in the work books then said we could work on our projects. But, since my partner is a no show I can't do anything. Plus she took all the notes with her so I'm screwed. I silently got out of my seat to walk over to my teacher.

"Mrs. Sakura?" I asked , leaning against the students desk that was in front of hers.

"Yes , InuYasha?" She looked up from the top of her lens

"My partner has all the notes and she's not here today... And I don't know what to do.."

She sighed and took off her glasses. "I guess you're just going to have to wait till tomorrow.." She gave me a guilty smile, looked back down to her computer and continued what ever she was doing.

**OXO**

"So what do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked as I placed my books in my locker.

"I don't know.." I closed the door and headed toward the entrance. "Maybe we can go play basketball." I shrugged.

"Kagome!" My ears flinched at the name." Damn it pick up your phone! That's it! I'm coming over!" I looked to where the voice was coming from. A girl with her hair pulled up , light pink long sleeve shirt , skinny jeans , pink flats, She had eyeliner on and a tiny nose stud. She crammed her phone in her bag, similar to Kagome's bag. I started walking towards her.

" Hey wait up!" Miroku said following suit after me.

I walked up behind her , her not noticing i'm there. "You know Kagome?"

"AH!" She jumped doing a full 180. " You can't do that to me!" She slapped my chest with both her hands then when she realized who I was she gave out a awkward laughter.

"Ha-ha Sorry.." She cracked a smile and wiped my shoulders as if she got dirt on them. Miroku finally standing next to me, eyeballed the good looking girl.

"Well hello there my lady..." She grabbed her hand and kissed it. Ugh.. Typical player.. "Don't you look beautiful!"

"Hands off perv!" She pulled back the hand he kissed and smacked him upside the head. Miroku grunted as he caressed his abused head. "Pig.." I heard her mumble.

"Do you know Kagome?" I repeated

"She's my best friend.." She said while giving Miroku a disgusted look.

"Do you know why she's not here?" I blurted out.

"That's why I was calling her..." She chimed while walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked , my gaze following her. "Yeah where are you going."

"To go see Kagome ,are you coming or not?" She faced us , cracked a smile, turned around and continued.

Miroku and I gave each other a quick glance, shrugged, and walked her way.

"By the way my name is Sango.." She smiled. "Inu-"

"InuYasha , yeah I know.. Every girl does.." She interrupted. I guess Sango saw Miroku open his mouth so she moved her hand up and did a crab clamp with her hand. "Hush I don't need to know a lechers name." At that I busted out laughing. " Sorry.." She shrugged while she unlocked her car and we got in. Miroku , of course, goes in the back to pout.

**Kagome's POV**:

*Nightmare*

_I found her sitting at the bottom of the shower , her legs to her chest , her face to her knees and her wet hair streaming down her boney back. She had blood dripping down her fingers from the cuts on her tiny wrist. Her skin was red and blochy from the schorching hot water. All I heard was silent whimpers coming from the girl. She looked so skinny and frail as if I were to poke her , she would fall and break every bone in her body. I wanted to help her so I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face me._

_I Gasped.._

_She was me.._

_She IS me.._

*Wakes up*

"Ahhhhh!" I sat up in the tub nearly creating a miniature tsunami. My heart is racing rapidly while lungs are trying to keep up with it. '_It was just a dream.. well kind of.'_ I thought while placing my hands to my head. looking at my fingers I can tell I have been in here for a while because my fingers are pruning. I drain the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap it around my still sore body. Stopping in mid-wrap, I glance at my thighs. So many slits , cuts, scars ,tally marks.. It's sad that in order to calm myself down I have to take a blade to my skin. I shake my head and continue to cover my body ,suddenly feeling self-conscious. Surprisingly, the bath helped. I mean I'm still in pain but it's not like I want to cry at every movement I make. Thank Kami. Going back to the mirror , I opened it. Quickly I hunt for the ring my dad gave to me. I know it sounds stupid but some how it keeps me together when I'm screwed in the head. '_Ah_ ,there_ you are you little fucker..'_ Pulling it over my finger. Its a gold arrow that wraps around my finger, diamond studs cover the arrowhead and the "feather" part. "Meant for a warrior" He said while placing it in my hand. I felt the curves of my mouth turn up, remembering his touch. Going back to reality, I walk through the archway noticing the time on my nightstand clock. 1:27. Damn... I was in there for more than an hour. I dried my skin and wrapped my hair up. Heading to my closet ,I pull out the best fucking thing in the world, basket ball shorts and a long sleeve (I pretty much only wear long sleeves). It's one of those '_I don't give a shit' _days.

"Oh my god.. so comfy.." I pulled them on and praised their existence.

Onigumo works during the day from five thirty a.m. to four thirty p.m. I don't know what he does actually.. Honestly , I couldn't give a shit. I try to avoid the bitch not be best buds! Anyways, even though I know he's not home I can't help but to feel scared to go out there. Out of my room, which for some reason he CANT go in. When I mean can't , I mean he doesn't even touch the door he slams on the walls besides it.

I need to go out there and get my bag , but just the thought of him accidently ending up being here sends chills down my back.

_'Just breathe Kags.. Just breathe.. He's not here. He's working..' _I told my self while I inched towards the door. I closed my eyes and counted to three. 1..2..3.. jerking the door open I looked around to see nothing but dusty furniture. '_Phew.. See I told you! Oh my god I'm talking to myself.. I need help'_

Wait a minute... The place is nice and clean for once. He probably cleaned it before she got home..

"Mom?" I loudly whispered. Awe man, I forgot.

It's Wednesday so my mom is working at the clinic today. She works as a nurse at the clinic from Monday to Saturday. She doesn't get back until late like 10ish. Great advantage for Onigumo..

I walked towards the front door finding where I dropped my bag and what I tripped over.. Onigumo purposely placed a log ,For the fireplace, there for me to trip over it. He probably was standing there for hours waiting until I came home just so he can catch me and do that. Ugh! That sick bastard!

Pissed, I walk back to my room slamming the door.

"THAT FUCKERRRRRRRRR!" I shouted to the top of my lungs. I can practically see him screaming "How about I slam your face into the walls!"

I calmed my self down by counting back from ten. Opening my eyes, I searched my bag to get my phone out. Tossing my bag on the floor I hopped on my bed and began looking on tumblr.

**OXO**

*Ring Ring*

Sango's caller id popped up on my phone Blocking me from seeing the features on ifunny. '_Shit... Sango..' _

Realizing I was just staring at her name , I was about to press answer but then it stopped. After, a few seconds '1 new voicemail' popped up blocking me again.

"Kagome! Damit! pick up your phone! That's it! I'm coming over!" Sango's outraging voice blared through my phone. Yep.. That's my Sango. I Quickly went to the bathroom and washed my face the best I could and covered up my neck, chin , and busted lip with make up my mom got me but I never used.

**Inuyasha's POV**:

"So.. How long have you and Kagome been friends?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Correction!" She pointed her finger up. "Best Friends! And for as long as I can remember." She Smiled and looked at me and Miroku.

"What about you too?" She asked.

"Since 1st grade." We said in unison. "Wow... And I thought me and Kagome were bad at that.." She smiled at me and Miroku ,through the rearview mirror.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Miroku blurted out. Really?... Well at least I know that's the real him. I looked at Sango's expression. Narrowed eyes and mouth slightly open.

"Last time I checked that was none of your business!" She spat.

"Really dude?" I said while putting my hands up. '_If he weren't so stupid maybe he would have a girlfriend already.' _I thought while looking out the window

"But if you had to know. Yes , I do." she said with a hint of sassiness. '_Probably got that from Kagome..'_ I smirked. Smelling a bit of jealousy from the back , I could not help but laugh.

I was about to ask Sango a question until I saw the remorseful look she got when checking her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome hasn't called me back yet.. I hope everything is okay.." You can hear the sadness in her voice.

"She's fine, she's a tough girl.. She practically tried to fight me yesterday." I can feel Miroku's brows shoot up and a goofy grin plaster his face.

"Yeah..." Her voice was just loud enough for my ears to catch it.

"Okay we're here.." She parked the car in the drive way. '_Woah... this is not like where I live...' _I thought while looking at the green one story house.

Grabbing the handle , I opened the door.

**Blood..**

The smell of blood hit the senses of my nose. Kagome's blood.

I felt my body dart to the door instantly . Then , pounding on it with my clenched fist.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked. "What the fuck?" Sango said.

"**Blood! Her blood!**" I Hear my demons words slip my mouth. Still pounding on the door.

"Shit.." Miroku said while pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. "What the fuck happened to his voice!?" Sango's voice shaky as well as her hand pointing to me.

"InuYasha!" Once I looked to Miroku, he punched me in the face with the paper. Shock went through my body sending me to the ground.

"**GRRRR**-AHHHH! What the fuck was that for?!" He punched Miroku back once he was on his feet.

"Hm... It got you to stop you demon from surfacing.. Did it not?"

"I smelt her blood!" I shouted while pointing to the door.

"Oh no.. Kagome... you wouldn't..." Sango reached for the door but just before she could grab it. Kagome flung the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS- your problem... What are you guys do-" Sango took Kagome into a big hug.

"We need to talk!" Sango shouted while letting her go.

"What are they doing here?" Kagome looked at me a Miroku.

"InuYasha wanted to know where you were and him" Sango pointed to Miroku. "Miroku" He interrupted. "What ever.. He just followed InuYasha." She finished.

"Okay... Well if you want you guys can like sit on the couch for a second while she talks to me." Kagome's voice dull.

We followed her into the tiny house. Miroku , the last one in, shut the door. The girls went into a separate room, guessing that's Kagome's room.

"What the fuck happened out there?" He whispered.

"I don't know.. I just smelled her blood and I just went crazy.." I said staring down at my feet.

"InuYasha.."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Is it possible that she's your..."

"I would have smelled it.. I can't smell her at all. She has no smell to her. I can only smell and sense her emotion..."

"Maybe there is something blocking you from smelling her?" He said.

"I don't know..." I buried my head into my hands. _'This is getting weird...I'm going to have to ask my dad about this. But first, Why is this place drenched in the stench of Kagome's blood?.'_

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter 6! Uh-oh! InuYasha's demon reacted to Kagome's blood? Only can mean one thing! BUT, why can't he smell her? Guess we will have to find out! Hehehe *Grins***

**So tell me whatcha yall think in the review box. Any suggestions for anything. Questions? Okay!**

**Have a super fantastic awesome amazing day! :3**

**-A**


	7. Memory Lane

**I don't own InuYasha. WARNING: some content might be to strong for some people. AND FOR PEOPLE WHO WATCHING 'THE WALKING DEAD' THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS FOR SOME OF YOU! READ WITH CAUTION! **

**Everyone go check out my sister! ****Her username is Kathompson78 she has a killer story called 'Picking up The Pieces' It is really good! Go check it out! (after reading this chapter of course :3)**

**FYI: my sister and I are co-writing another story! :3 We just don't have a title yet :/ so _SHE_ will upload the first chapter in a week or so! So, be prepared! You're going to love it!**

**Sentence...**=InuYasha's Demon

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's Pov:**

Sango pulled me into my room and shut the door locking it behind us. Catching the hint ,I went into the bathroom to turn on the shower water. '_Something's up..'._ InuYasha's half demon , so he would probably hear us talking if I didn't do what I just did. Walking into my room I saw Sango pacing the floor with an overwhelming look planted on her face. "What the heck is going on?" I sighed placing my hands on my hips. Her eyes locked with mine and she lunged towards me, grabbing my wrist. Causing me to wince, thank kami she didn't catch that. "Get over here." She barked while ushering me onto my bed. Once we both sat down , she jerked my shoulders to the left for me to look at her dead on.

After just a few seconds of just sitting there and me playing with my ring she finally spoke."Give me your arm." She held out her hand automatically thinking I would _just give her_ my arm to look at. I felt my breathing pick up. I bit my bottom lip while looking away from her , to stall a bit. '_How fucking obvious can you get , Kagome? Ugh... She's onto us, I mean me.. She's gonna be angry.. IF I decide to show her. That's it! I'm not going to show her!, she'll get over it' _I tried reasoning with myself, but she saw my hesitation...

"Kagome..." She mumbled. Looking into her blue orbs, I can see confusion, hurt , and scared swimming in them. Biting my lip with guiltiness running through me. I looked away again. '_fuck...she's guilt tripping me again.' _I concluded while closing my eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. I hesitated at first but I just inhaled a bunch of air and held my hand out. She gripped my arm and slowly raised my sleeves. Wincing, I brought my free hand to my lips to silence myself. Looking at my terrified friend as she scanned my arm. The sickening look she held on her face, starring aimlessly at the tallies on my arm, made me want to just crawl under my bed and never come out, EVER... I felt the salt water trickle from my eyes, scared of what will happen next.

"What happened?" Her blue orbs filling with tears. I opened my mouth only to close it soon after. "What the fuck happened?!" I flinched when she vigorously shook my arm.

I yanked my arm back all while covering the scars. I stood up not taking it anymore. Walking to the corner of my room, I slid down the wall to rock myself back and forth to calm my nerves. Digging my face into my knees I tried to just breathe ,But all I could manage to do was shake in fear.

"He...he...he hit m-me. P-punched me and pushed m-me onto the t-table." Now the tears were streaming down my cheek as the painful memories replayed in my head. "He spat in my face! Told me I was pathetic and I was nothing as he choked me and... and shoved me into the wall! I thought I was going to die right there on the spot." I was so caught up in what I was saying, I didn't even notice me getting up. I was now standing in front of a frightened Sango, Pointing toward the place where I tripped. I wailed as Sango pulled me onto her lap. Combing my hair with her fingers to soothe me. It's working.

"Oh Kags.." she whimpered.

"Everything alright in there?" InuYasha knocked on the door.

Sniffling I wiped my nose with my sleeve, ignoring him.

"Ye-yeah! We will be out in a sec! Sorry!" Sango shouted for me.

"Take as much time as you need." I heard him grunt. I shook my head and giggled. '_That's InuYasha..'_

Once we new he was out of hearing region, Sango turned back to me .

"I'm sorry.. I wish I could do something." She pushed my bangs behind my ear.

"You are.. By being here." I lifted my head off of her shoulder and smiled at her. I thank God for Sango...

"There's my Kagome with that pretty smile of hers.." She poked my nose , a laugh erupting from my gashed lips.

"Okay now lets go out there before they get angry..." She rolled her eyes while I slid off her lap.

"Okay.. You go out there while I real quick fix up my make up and change." I walked into the bathroom.

"Kagome wearing makeup? Willingly? Okay this has been one day!" I saw her, in my mirror, Fan herself with her hand.

"Oh yeah.. when he punched me and choked me he kinda left a bruise.." I sadly smiled while going into my "makeup" bag. There is like only concealer , lots of it, mascara , liquid and pencil eyeliner, make up wipes, and one of those egg lip balms. I grabbed my make up wipes and started cleaning the messed up concealer. '_Ugh, the fun_ _part.._' I sighed while the bruise and scab emerged. I hate this. I would look fine the whole day , come home, and then i'll go to wash my face and look up to see the broken girl I am. '_What ever.. this is just temporary.. I wont have to deal with this for long. Two more years and i'll be out of this god damn house..' _I thought as I pumped a blob of concealer on my finger. Finishing the touch ups, I smiled in the mirror. "Don't look half bad." I spoke.

"Shit the shower!" I ran to the tub to turn off the water. '_ Ha! Bitch! make that water bill go up!'_ I laughed at how stupid I am.

Walking to my closet I opened the mirrored doors. You would think with how big my closet is that I would have it filled to the roof.. Nope. My closet has a bunch of shelves and bins ,yet I have only 4 bins and 1 shelf filled. Two bins for shirts, two bins for pants, and the one shelf with shoes. I pulled out a black tank top, A really tight grey jacket, Skinny jeans, and some black flat boots that stopped in the middle of my shin. After dressing,I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail with just my bangs tickling my forehead.

**InuYasha's Pov:**

I faced to the door Kagome and Sango went in, Hearing the door creak open. Sango walked out shaking her head disapprovingly, But quickly smiled when she saw me looking at her. What's she hiding?... She's hiding something I can just tell.

"Okay all is well and everything is okay!" She Smiled and thumbed up me and Miroku. "She'll be out in a sec." She sat next to Miroku making his grin go ear to ear.

"What's going on?" I arched a brow.

"What so ever are you talking about?" She awkwardly smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me..." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh..." Her mouth in a 'o' shape. " She just... got into an argument with her mom..." She gave an ashamed smile and shook her head while shrugging. "Yeah, It just really upset her.." She finished while leaning back. Yeah.. Okay! It's a good excuse, except she is a terrible liar, like Miroku. PLUS! why would she skip school for just a little argument? Huh? HUH? Doesn't make sense! I narrowed my eyes at her as if It'll get the answers out of her.

The door to Kagome's room opened , revealing Kagome. She changed her outfit and Damn... She looks good. We all looked to her making her stop in her tracks and widen her eyes.

"Why.. are you all staring at me?" Her remark made me snicker. She looks like a deer in the head lights!

"I'm sooo done with you laughing at me.." Her jaw stiffened and she clenched her fist ,her knuckles were white, as she walked over to us.

"Well someone's a hussy.." I said while standing up. She was about to sit down but stopped in mid-action to stand right in front of me. She is like one foot smaller than me.. Oh the possibilities...

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and shove a dick in that hole of yours!" She pointed to my mouth.

"I won't mind doing that to you, precious.." I smirked seeing the expression on her face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"You are such.. SUCH A PIG!" She slapped me but I didn't budge.'_It's just so much fun riling her up! And does she honestly think that her slapping me would do anything? Boy she's gonna get a rude awakening..'_ She crossed her arm over her chest and slammed back into her chair. I sat back down, very well pleased with my winning.

"Okay... well that escalated quickly..." Sango said with both her eyebrows arched. "Tell me about it.." Miroku 'Whispered' in her ear.

"How about we go get something to eat?!" Sango shrugged sheepishly.

"I call shot gun!" Miroku jumped up.

"Uh-uh.. Miroku.. Kagome does." Sango chimed as she waved her little finger in his face.

"You said my name.." He grinned goofily. " I think that's improvement in our relationship!" Sango just 'ugh' and rolled her eyes as we made our way to the door.

"Okay where do yall want to go?" She asked when we all got into the car.

"Know what, just go to my house and we can order pizza or something." I suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

**OXO**

"Holy shiznit.. This place is unbelievable.." Sango gawked as she looked around My house.

"Yeah, yeah..." I headed into the kitchen to find the pizza place menu.

"Aye what do you guys want on your pizza?" I asked while pulling out my phone and dialed the number. "Cheese is fine" They all said in unison. '_Weirdos...'._

Kagome just stared out the big window in the living room , next to it is the door that headed out to the pool and trampoline. Miroku just sat on the couch with his hands behind his head and his legs propped up on the coffee table. "T.v. on." He commanded while the t.v did as told. Sango worked her way on the couch next to Miroku. Looking back at me Miroku mouthed the words: "She is totally into me." As I rolled my eyes the lady picked up and I order a cheese pizza and a 2 liter coke.

"Pizza's ordered!" I announced as Sango and Miroku cheered and Kagome turned back to us. Kagome walked to the couch and hesitantly sat next to Miroku with a look of uncertainty on her face. I chuckled and then when she gave me a dirty look , I busted out in pits of laughter. "Not this again..." Sango pouted sticking her bottom lip out. "Have you guys watched the last episode of 'The walking dead'?" I asked as I sat on the arm of the couch stealing the remote from Miroku.

"You watch 'The walking dead'?!" Kagome asked with her brow furrowed. Gah, Adorable!

"Who Doesn't?" I smirked while clicking the recorded program. I think I'm in love!

**OXO**

"Oh my god! Oh my God!" I saw Kagome stand up when The Governor started to pin Rick to the ground and beat the shit out of him as he choked him till he turned blue.

"No! Rickie Get up! Kill the fucker!" She now was pounding her clenched fist into her other palm. "Ohhhhh.. Rick you can't die!" She put her hands to her mouth.

"Ah.. No... OH MY GOD! YES!" She squealed and jumped up and down when we saw Michonne's sword pierce into the governor's chest from behind. "HAHAHAHHA!YES! BITCH! HAHAHA OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!" The smile that crept upon her face could make anyone happy in an instant. She is so beautiful when she is like this.'_What the fuck am I saying?' _I shook the thought out of my head as Kagome sat down and leaned on the coffee table. Her intertwining hands up to her big red lips with the look of anticipation in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my god! Where's Judith! There's blood in her carrier! Oh my god she can't be dead!" She whined.

"Don't look back ,Carl , Just keep walking." Rick's last words ,before the t.v went black, made Kagome just fall on the floor.

"Oh my god is she okay?" I asked while franticly getting up to check on her.

"Yeah... She's just in t.v shock..." Sango said while looking at Kagome's motionless body on the floor. Jeez.. her eyes wide open made a shiver go down my back.

"I can't believe that just happened.." She said while shaking her head. She jumped on her feet in an instant making me jerk back.

"But he's dead! Hahahaha! The governor is dead!" She smiled and danced in place. '_This girl will be the death of me'_

"But why did Hershel have to die?" She cried out while receiving a hug from Sango.

"Wow loads of crazy up in here.. Ya feel me brother." Miroku Held his hand up ,but sadly let it fall when I just glared at him.

"Aye! I'm not crazy , You're just not a die-hard fan!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

_*Ding Dong*_

"I got it mom!" I shouted while pulling out a 20 dollar bill. Walking to the door I opened it. Standing there is a man with our pizza and coke.

"Total is $19.56." We exchanged the things and he left.

"Haha dinner's here!" I walked to the dinning table placing the deliciousness down.

"Hey can we eat out side by the pool?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah!" Sango agreed.

"Wait , what? No." Kagome disagreed...of course. She Stopped in mid walk to the table with a bit of panic in her tone.

"Yes! Kaggie it will be fine! Nothing is going to happen!" Sango rushed to Kagome and grabbed both her hands and shook them reassuringly.

"Wha..I ,noo, Ugh.. Fine" She bowed her head in defeat while heading to the back door. I quickly grabbed the pizza and rushed to get in front of her.

She scoffed while I opened the door. "Ladies first!" I smirked while she stuck her tongue out. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I do , sweet heart." I laughed when she gasped and covered her mouth. "Perv.." She mumbled while walking to the outdoor table , cautiously.

"Why don't you want to eat out here?" I asked when we all were sitting down with pizza in our hands .

"Nothing.." She said , her voice barely above a whisper.

"When she was 10.." Sango started while picking up her slice. "No Sango stop!" Kagome pleaded. "She was thrown in one of those really big pools that were 38 feet deep, The ones with the diving boards in them..."

"Sango!"

"Kagome!" Sango mocked the pouty girl before her. She just snarled at her friend and took a bite out of her piece.

"Anyways.., when they threw her she went at least 10 deep down. She tried to swim up but lost consciousness mid-way. The life guard was stupid and didn't help her right away. But after a few seconds he dived in and got her. Poor thing was screaming with tears down her face when she woke up on the side of the pool. Since then she hasn't gone swimming in pools. Yet! She still goes to city beach." Sango shrugged while taking a bite.

Kagome swallowed and replied. "Hey! The deepest it goes is 4feet and 5 inches until you go to the water marker! Okay!" By now me and Miroku are choking on our food from laughing at the girls.

"But you swim under the bridge! And that's deep!" Sango snapped.

"Um..1. That area is like 5 feet I can just push off with my legs and I would be above water" Kagome spat.

"Under the bridge, not next to it sweetie.." She smiled

"Well that's because Hojo was there! Ugh get off my ass will ya?"

Sango laughed at her. "Chill.. I'm fucking with you.."

"Hojo? You mean school Hojo?" I asked for some reason wanting to know of him.

"Yeah.. He is our friend ,he actually lives near the river , so we would go with him sometimes." Sango answered then took a bite out of her pizza.

"We should go with you sometime." Miroku said while grinning. '_You only want to see big asses and tits in small bikinis, you douche.'_ I thought.

"Actually, We're going this weekend!" Sango perked up but stopped when she saw Kagome shake her head slightly.

"Oh wait.. I forgot we changed plans.. um.. we.. we.. we're going to the movies instead... Maybe you guys can go with us then?" She smiled. Me and Miroku agreed.

Finishing the rest of the pizza we all just leaned back in the chair and chatted for about 15 minutes.

"Is that a trampoline!" Sango pointed to the 20 foot trampoline to the left of the pool. "You have a trampoline? How old are you?" Kagome snarled.

"It's my cousin's , Shippo , rotten kid.. Still can't believe they bought that rotten brat it." By the time I finished Sango was hand in hand with Kagome racing towards it. They both Giggling while taking off their shoes and gradually crawling through the opening of the net that surrounded the circular thing. Me and Miroku laughed at them as they pushed each other down and jumped over each other. All you heard was the rusty springs squeaking and the laughter coming from the gorgeous girls in front of us.

"Dude I'm coming to your house every time they're over.." Miroku nudged me in the ribs.

"Come on guys!" Sango pouted as she leaned over exposing her cleavage and of course Miroku was over there before she even bent down. Walking up to the edge of it I saw Sango whisper into Kagome's ear and they both looked at Miroku and laughed.

"Secrets don't make friends!" Miroku grabbed Sango and placed her on his shoulders and started jumping causing her to scream in fear and excitement. Kagome was on her back holding her stomach and crying from the scene in front of her. This girl man.. Spotting me staring at her she said. "What are you smiling at Takahashi?" She sat up and leaned on her arm.

"You!" I shouted over the two flirting people in front of us. All of a sudden Her face went crimson and she just turned away looking at nothing in particular.

"Shut up and get on here!" She grabbed enough courage to look back at me.

"Fine.." I crawled through but once getting past the net I was next to her holding my hand out to help her up. Her cheeks flushing red again , she pushed her bangs behind her ear. Then she placed her hand in my hand . It's almost like her hand fit perfectly in mine. Her touch sent chills over my body. When she gripped my hand tighter, it made me a little uneasy. But a good kind of uneasy. Ugh.. I just met her like yesterday.. well not really, but still why am I feeling this way?

"What?" Her smiled dropped and she took back her hand, feeling self-conscious.

"Uh.. Nothing." I real quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her up. "Woah!" She giggled.

"Okay love birds lets jump!" Miroku and Sango said in unison. At that statement I laughed ,but when I looked at Kagome , her face was so red some one could have easily mistaken her for a red light. '_Does this mean the hard-ass Kagome likes me? Wait why am I happy at the thought of her into me?'_

"Oh... hehe.. you two are funny..." Kagome laughed and flapped her hand up and down as if she was swatting a fly away . Miroku and Sango looked at each other , back at Kagome, and at each other again, Then they started laughing.

"If anything you two are the love birds.." I smiled at Kagome and gave her a nudge.

"Ha! Okay! Would love birds do this?!" Sango then tripped Miroku. When he fell she double bounced him so hard he did a front flip but landed on his stomach.

"Holy shit.." I said shocked.

"Yeah I know.." She smirked while playing with her nails. "Oooh! Kagome show them one of your tricks!" Sango jumped with joy.

"Fuck no! Do you know how lo-.."

"Did you know she was a gymnast!" Sango said while doing a little pose with her hands in the air and her left foot pointing backwards.

"No... I didn't Sango.. Yeah.. You should do one of your tricks..." I smirked at her expression. Ah.. okay that look is a combination of: embarrassed , scared, angry, and... what is it.. Ah yes.. Pissed the fuck off.. I saw her eye twitch a couple times.

"It has been 8 fucking years since I did anything!" She yelled.

"Well then do a back flip or something... I don't know I'm a demon slayer!" Sango shrugged.

"You're a what!?" I turned to Sango. She is a fucking demon slayer!?.

"Oh.. Yeah I don't slay demons I'm just a practicing one. It runs in the family... Sorry.." She sheepishly smiled.

"Ugh fine i'll do it.." Kagome finally gave in.

**Kagome's Pov:**

I can't believe they're making me do this.. I went to the edge of the trampoline and did the whole 'arms up' entry. Its pretty big and long so I should be okay. I used to practice on a 14 foot trampoline.

With my arms up I took two big steps and lunged down, Like I was diving into the pool. When my hands touched the bottom , I quickly bent my elbow and popped myself up. While doing that I swung my both legs over my body. Just before I landed I whipped my torso upwards. Done! Except one thing..

I over powered it making me run straight into InuYasha and his fucking steel plate chest. I literally face-planted into a brick wall. He must have worked out for months to get the way he is.

His hands grabbed my forearms to stable me. Looking up I felt my face, neck,chest, arms, Everything!, turn red.. But, he didn't laugh at me he just looked into my eyes. I was speechless, I wanted to talk but I couldn't even budge my jaw. All my mouth was doing was catching flies. I saw his lips mouth the words 'you should be more careful next time',but no sound coming out. Is this a dream? Have I just gone fucking mad? What's going on?

"Kagome?" He let go off my elbow and started waving his calloused hands in my face. Blinking, I closed my mouth and stood up straight.

"I.. Uh.." All I could do was just look at Sango, Miroku ,and InuYasha staring at me. Instead of being cool and say 'whoops', I had to just go to the open net. I felt InuYasha grab my upper arm but I just jerked away and jumped down. Of course tripping so I just grabbed the pole that held the net. InuYasha grabbed my hand, this time not planning on letting go.

"What the hell?" He asked once I looked into his eyes.

"I..I..I feel sick..." That was all I could get out. Really.. well at least it's partially true. I mean I ate a fucking pizza before doing this shit.. Trying to pull away, I looked back at him, his brows stitched together.

"The pizza and front handspring don't mix together." He finally let go of my hand and said 'oh'. I started to walk to the door but realized I don't know where anything is. I turned around to see InuYasha right on my trail.

"Showing you the bathroom." He simply said while walking past me a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Oh yeah.." I whispered while following him through the kitchen. In the very back of the kitchen was this tiny bathroom. He pointed to it and I said thank you. Once he left I walked in and shut the door. '_What is wrong with me? I'm such a klutz and a retard..'_ I thought while looking into the mirror. I just stared at my 'flawless' face.

"Flawless my ass..." I laughed while looking down at my hand that was supporting my weight on the sink. My ring.. I started playing with it.

"Why am I so fucking stupid?.." I smiled while pulling it off and held it up to my face.

"Huh? Daddy? Why can't I just think.." I grinned sadly. "There I go talking to myself again like a complete loon" I said while turning around and opening the door.

"Ooh! Sorry about that..." When I opened the door I accidently hit an older looking version of InuYasha. Except this one had an emotionless expression on his face as well as a crescent moon on his forehead and 2 lines on both cheeks. Talk about a night out drinking gone wrong. He is probably one of those guys who gets totally wasted and does something stupid.. like getting tattoos on their face..

"Who are you, girl?" His voice was sharp like nails. Although he was fucking hot like the devil's den, he did scare me a tad bit... or more..

"Kagome..." my voice all low. "Hmph.. I do not wish to speak to you anymore.. Carry on." In a flash he was up stairs and walking into the hall where InuYasha's room is.

"Wow.." He is a strange one. Once I got out side I just sat down at the table and watched as they jumped on the trampoline. I grabbed my cup of coke and took a sip. "You okay?" I looked up to see InuYasha looking at me while they jumped.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to stay down here.." I squinted my eyes because of the sun.

"Oka-.." He face planted on the fabric because Miroku grabbed his ankle and pulled.

"Why the hell ya do that for?" He screamed.

"Love distracts you!"

"You have no clue what you're talking about!" By the time he was done talking ,him and Miroku were at it.

"Ugh! men..." I mumbled in my cup.

"Tell me about it.." The voice that came from my right startled me.

"Sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to check up on you all.." Izayoi patted my shoulder and I had to hold back and agonizing gasp by biting my lip. "And to think you boys are teenagers!" She laughed and started to head back inside.

* * *

**Chapter 8 everyone! Review , favorite, and follow to catch up! When I see all the reviews I get encouraged to write more.. if that makes sense. tehehe :3**

**Remember go check her story out!**

**Have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day!**

**Bye guys!**

**-A**


End file.
